Trust
by ninjaspyassassin1
Summary: cammie and her friends are picked to go to blackthorne for a whole year! Cammie and zach havent seen eachother since the kiss! what will happen when lies come out? Better than summary!  Used to be called Why didn't you tell me? Zammie... Kind of! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Ch 0ne

This is not good. I was scared. Spies aren't supposed to be scared over little things! _This is not a little thing! _I reminded myself. Going to Blackthorne for a whole year was most definitely not a small thing! I paced back and forth analyzing what my mom aka the headmaster had said, just five minutes before. I mean, I haven't seen Zach Goode since the end of sophomore year. First he acted all annoying and called me Gallagher girl and then right before he left he kissed me! I was utterly confused.

I looked over the one of my three best friends at Gallagher, Elizabeth Sutton. But everyone calls her Liz. She is the best hacker in the whole school. She has the highest grades to. Even though she is amazing at hacking and stuff, she is not the best fighter. She is on the research and development track, which means she does all the stuff you don't see. She has super bright blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is really skinny and also really klutzy, another reason that she's on the research and development track.

Liz sitting cross legged on her bed and she had her laptop right in front of her. She was typing away on her keyboard furiously. I stopped pacing and asked her, "what are you doing?"

Liz looked up from her laptop and blushed, "well I kind of hacked into Blackthorne…"

"Really! Let me see!" yelled Bex, from across the room. She hopped up and sprinted over to me and Liz.

Bex Baxter is another one of my best friends here at Gallagher. she is the toughest girl in the school! I'm the only person who can actually give her a challenge in P&E but she beats me nine times out of ten. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. She has beautiful tanned skin that any girl would love to have. She is the first british Gallagher girl in history. She is on the cove ops track with me and Macey.

Macey Mchenry. Macey is my third best friend at Gallagher. she came to Gallagher late and when she first came we hated her. We thought she was all snotting because she was the senators daughter, but she's not. She caught up to us really quickly and she is doing cove ops. She is probably the most beautiful girl in the whole school. She has long black silky hair and ice blue eyes. Not to mention she has flawless skin. Her favorite class is makeup and disguises. Which she is an expert in.

"Oh my god!" Bex yelled. She was staring at Liz's laptop with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Macey asked, looking up from her vogue magazine.

I walked over to see what the big deal was. "oh my god!" I yelled when I saw.

"What!" Macey asked looking confused.

"Blackthorne is a school for assassins." I said with a gulp.


	2. helicopter to blackthorne

Ch two

"What the hell do you mean?" Macey asked confusion in her eyes.

"I mean that Blackthorne isn't a school for spies it's a school for assassins!" Bex yelled. She got up from Liz's bed and went to lay on her own. I walked over to my bed and layed down as well.

"Cammie," Liz said very calmly. "Why would your mom send us to a school full of assassins?" She asked, concern flooding her eyes.

"I don't know lizzie. Either she doesn't know or-"

"Doesn't know? Cammie it's your SPY mom we are talking about here! Of course she knows!" Bex interrupted angrily.

"She's right." Macey said flatly, not even looking up from her magazine.

I sighed. Why is my life so confusing? I mean I just found out that my sort of boyfriends and his friends were actually assassins! And in less than 24 hours I was going to be under the same roof as them. I decided that I was going to confront Zach and ask him what this was all about.

We continued to pack until it was almost 11:30.

"Guys, we better get to sleep if we have to wake up at 4 in the morning." I said, closing my suitcase.

"Yeah, Cammie's right. Goodnight guys!" Liz agreed gingerly.

"Night."

"Night."

Time skip

"if you don't get your ass out of bed right now I am gonna beat you with this pillow!" Bex yelled at me.

I took that as my queue to get up because who knows what Bex can do with a pillow.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I yelled back, getting out of bed. I was still tired because it was four in morning, but I had to get up.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I put my hair in a messy bun and put a sweatshirt on over my uniform. Once I was finished I sat down on my bed just watched as my friends finished packing.

"All done?" I asked. My patience was running out.

"yep." They all agreed.

I got up, grabbed my suit case and headed for the door. Behind me was macey, then bex, then Liz. We all wheeled our suitcases to my moms office where we were told to meet her. I didn't even bother to knock and walked right in with my friends right behind me.

"Hey kiddo." My mom greeted me.

"Hi mom." I said with a smile. I knew we were going to wait till the right time to tell my mom we knew about Blackthorne.

"Come on girls, your helicopter is waiting on the roof." My mom said while walking out of her office.

Time skip

"Why do we need to wear blind folds?" Liz asked confused. She didn't know that for every mission we went on we had to wear a blindfold. But this wasn't a mission so I guess that's a good question.

"Yeah, why are we wearing blindfolds when we are not even on a mission?" I asked Mr. Solomon, the cove ops teacher and my dad's best friend. Well before my dad went MIA in a mission, that is.

"Well Ms. Sutton and Ms. Morgan, you are wearing blindfolds for two reasons. One, so you don't know the exact location of Blackthorne because it's classified. And two, so that you guys don't try to memorize the way there and sneak into Blackthorne." He said.

He was worried about us trying to sneak into Blackthorne? Why would we do that? Ok, maybe we would. He knew us better than we knew ourselves.

"Ladies," Mr. Solomon announced. "You may take off your blind folds." Mr. Solomon said.

We did just that and I looked out of my window. There were mountains surrounding a boring looking building. It was huge. There was a waterfall off to the right. I also noticed a small sign in front of the school. It read: Blackthorne institute for juvenile delinquents.

The helicopter landed on the grass and from what I could tell it was the middle of the night, which meant that Blackthorne was more than a day away. But then I thought again. But maybe we were flying in a circle for 6 hours and Blackthorne isn't that far after all.

I heard a whistle coming from around the corner. "night drills," mr Solomon stated, "they are once a week but they come on surprise so be ready." He added. "go unpack and get some sleep," Mr. Solomon said before turning around and walking away. Before he got into the helicopter he added, "Trust me, you'll need it."


	3. am i missing something?

Ch three

Our room wasn't too bad. It was nothing compared to Gallagher, but it was fine. It had four beds in a row against a grey colored wall. on the other side there was a bathroom and two closets. And on the last wall there was a small window with a view of a field covered in yellow dead grass. It was surrounded by lots of barbed wire. Wow. They were good at keeping there cover.

I walked over to one of the beds and put my bag on it. I grabbed some pjs and got changed in the bathroom. I crawled into bed and fell right asleep.

Time skip

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! ROOM INSPECTION!" I woke up to a loud voice coming from down the hall. I got out of bed and my friends followed suit. I stood at the foot of my bed and then the loud person walked through our doorway.

"Ladies, I will let you slide because this is your first inspection. But in the future, I expect your room to be spotless when I come to see it." He said meeting each of our gazes. We all nodded. "Good. And by the way, I'm Sergeant Thomas Mcavoy. You call me Sir." He crossed his arms over his chest and walked out of our room.

We all looked at each other and got out our new uniforms. They were black and red, the Blackthorne colors. It consisted of a plaid skirt and a red blouse. I put on my uniform and so did my roommates.

"Who designed this?" Macey yelled, pointing to her outfit. "This doesn't match at all!" she complained.

"Let's just hurry up and get to wherever these people eat breakfast." Bex yelled.

We ran through the halls until we found two huge doors that looked like they could be to a dinning room. We waited for dr. Steve to introduce us to walk in. after he said our names, Bex burst open the doors and we strutted in. I could feel people staring at me and my friends and I suddenly became very aware that being the only girls in the school would take some getting used to.

"Ladies why don't you tell these boys a little bit about yourselves." Dr. Steve offered.

"ok." We all said.

Bex decided to go first. "Hey. I'm Rebecca Baxter but call me Bex. And if you don't I will pound your faces in!" she said with a innocent look. Some of the boys started to laugh, thinking she was to 'sweet' to do that but they were wrong. VERY WRONG. " oh and I am from London. And my code name is duchess. Oh and…" Bex trailed of as she was looking out into the crowd of boys, like she was looking for someone. "Him. Right there," she said while pointing to Grant Newman, Zach's friend. "He is my boyfriend." She finished with a sweet smile. Grant wasn't even her boyfriend! She just had a huge crush on him since sophomore year. I looked over to where Zach and grant were. Grant was smiling like an idiot. Zach was just staring at me. Creepy much? I watched as Liz stood up.

"Hi. I'm Liz Sutton. My code name is bookworm. And I don't have a boyfriend." She said while looking down.

I looked at Jonas, Liz's crush, and he was looking angry. Like really angry.

"Hi I'm Macey mchenery. For anyone who doesn't know I am the senator's daughter. And I suggest that if you like your face you will stay away from me." She said with a million dollar smile. She sat back down.

I stood up," hey, im Cammie Morgan. My code name is chameleon…" this led to a lot of whispering. "And I also don't have a boyfriend." I said and looked up to see Zach's face confused. All of the people at his table were looking at him and they were asking him something I couldn't quite make out.

We went to go sit down at the senior table and I looked at Zach. He hadn't changed much. Still dark brown hair and those beautiful emerald green eyes. He met my gaze and he looked a mix of confusion and anger. I looked away and ate my dinner. Was I missing something here?


	4. Dont you dare call me that

Chapter 4

**(A/N: hey! Thank you to any of my reviewers! This is my shortest chapter yet, but ill update soon! Please R&R! Here it is! And also I really don't have any idea of where im going with this so if you want to give me any ideas, you can PM me or put it in a review! And If I use your idea ill give you credit, don't worry! Thanks!**

I didn't understand! I mean First Zach is super annoying, then he kisses me, then he doesn't talk to me for like two years, and then he gets angry at me for no reason! I finished my dinner in silence. When dinner was over I told my friends to go ahead. I was walking slowly through the empty halls when someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. I elbowed the attacker in the gut, bit there hand and then flipped them. I looked down to see who it was. Guess who? Zach. He deserved it though.

"Owww, Gallagher girl! You have gotten stronger since the last time ive seen you!" he said with a smirk.

I sighed and held out my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"fine." I answered flatly.

"How is jimmy?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't talked for two years." I answered.

he looked me in the eye. "what's wrong?"

"nothing." I lied.

"I know something's wrong. You can't lie to me."

"Fine. Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Well let's see… First, you kissed me in front of the entire school, and then never even tried to contact me for two years! Two freaking years! Second, you never told me that you went to a freaking ASSASSIN school! And third, because I know that there are things your not telling me." I yelled. He looked confused, hurt and angry. Like at dinner.

"Gallagher girl-"he started.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I said before running off, so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.


	5. the note

Chapter 5

I was in my room. Crying my eyes out. And I had no clue why. I just had to cry. Its like ive been bottling up all of this emotion over my life and I was finally letting it out.

"Whats wrong?" Macey asked. She came over and sat in the edge of my bed.

"everything!" I said and that made me cry harder.

"well what is wrong about _everything?_" she asked.

"Well, I confronted zach" I said while sitting up to face macey.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"well then he called me Gallagher girl and I yelled 'how dare you call me that!' and then I ran off and I don't think he saw me crying…" I trailed off. I stopped crying.

"Its ok to cry, cam" she conforted.

"yeah, I k-know. I-i-ts just that I d-don't k-know why im crying!" I stuttered.

"well its obliviously over Zach, and trust me, hes not worth it." She said.

I gave her a half smile and then someone knocked on the door.

"ill get it" macey said. She answered the door.

"is Cammie there?" asked a voice. A voice I know all to well. Zach. Macey turned to me and gave me a look that said 'what should I say?' I nodded to her. 

"yeah she's over there. Ive got to go so ill see you later cam. And Goode." She said the last part coldly.

Zach sat down on a chair across from my bed.

"what are you doing here." I said coldly.

"can you let me explain?" he pleaded.

"what is there to explain?" I asked.

"please." He begged. Wow I thought I would never see the day that zach goode would beg!

"fine." I answered.

"well first of all I couldn't contact you. Here at blackthorne we aren't allowed to use cell phones, email, or anything like that." He said. Well I guess I have to forgive him for that because he had a valid reason. I nodded, telling him to continue.

"second. I never told you I was an assassin because I didn't want the girl I liked to think of me as a killer." He continued. Did he just say he liked me! I did a little happy dance in my head.

"and third, im not hiding anything from you." He added.

"than what was that at dinner? you know when all of those guys were asking you something." I asked.

"oh well I kind of told all of my friends that you were my girlfriend. And when you said that you didn't have a boyfriend they started to question me." He said and then he blushed. Awwww! He looked so cute when he blushed!

"thanks Gallagher girl!" he said with a smirk. Oops! I think I just said that out loud! I giggled.

"so do you forgive me?" he asked.

"sure." I replied.

"cool. So…" he trailed off. This was getting akward.

"sooo…" I mimicked.

"will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

I giggled before saying. "of course!"

"cool so ill see you tomorrow." He said and then winked.

"yep." I said.

Then he left.

"guys, you can come out. I know youre in there." I said. I knew my friends were in the vent.

They all came out of the vent and screamed. "guys! Be quiet!" I yelled while laughing.

"sorry cam! Its just Zach and you are like dating!" Bex yelled.

"yep" I said, popping the 'p'.

We all sat down on our beds and liz took out her laptop and I just layed there. Bex and macey were talking. A note slipped through the crack of the window. I went to pivk it up. I read it:

_**Cameron Morgan, **_

_**You cant hide from us any longer. We know where you are. We want you. We know you have the answers we want. And If you don't come, we will track you down and kill you. Just like we did to your father.**_

_**Cassandra Goode- leader of the COC**_

The world was spinning around me. Cassandra goode, as in, Zach's mom.


	6. Zach's POV

**(A/N: I deicided to try righting in Zach's POV. It might be great or it might suck. So sorry if it sucks! Review and tell me if I should switch on and off from Cammie's POV to Zach's POV or just stay with Cammie's. Thanks! **

Zach's POV (Starting from the day Cammie and her friends come)

"RING…RING…RING…RING…" The alarm sounded. That meant we had night drills. I hate those freaking night drills! You have to get up at two in the morning and go do pushups, sit ups, running and any other exercise Sergeant Macavoy wants to torture us with. I was pretty used to them by now though.

Through a pillow at my best friend, grant. He wouldn't get up. If you were late you had to do twice as many exercises than everyone else. I made that mistake once. Next day I had cramps all over. It was so freaking tiring. But as for grant, I guess he thinks that getting 5 extra minutes of sleep is worth it. Stupid grant.

I ran outside with my other best friend, Jonas. I ran across the yellow grass to where we are supposed to meet. I got in line with the other guys. we stood at attention, like we were in the army. But I guess being an assassin can be similar. Well not really, but we both kill people.

Sergeant Thomas, or Sir as we call him, walked over. I have to admit, he can be pretty scary at times. He yelled at us to go run around our HUGE field 20 times. That would equal about 10 miles. I was panting a lot when we were done with that. Then he told us to do 100 push ups and 50 one handed push ups. I did them and I was so tired when we finished. If you started Blackthorne and you were out of shape, you would be fit by the end of the first month. He dismissed us, well everyone except for grant, that is.

I took a quick shower and went right to sleep.

**Time skip**

I wacked my alarm clock. It woke me up with its annoying beeping. I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water. That woke me up. I put my uniform on and went into the room to wake up my friends. It was easy to wake up jonas, but not grant. I wacked him with a pillow. Hard. He cursed at me. "shit man! What was that for?" grant yelled angrily.

"just get your lazy ass out of bed and lets go!" I yelled.

He gave me an angry look but did as he was told.

We walked into the Mess hall. Right as doctor steve was stepping up to the podium. I sat down at the senior table and started to eat.

"Gentlemen, I am very happy to announce that we have some guests! Please welcome Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey Mchenry, And Cameron Morgan!" he announced. The doors bursted open and in walked Bex, Macey, Liz and Cammie. Cammie. My Gallagher girl was here. In my school! There is no way in hell this is actually happening.

Macey, Bex and liz intrduced themselves but all I could focus on was Cammie. She looked even hotter than the last time I saw her. Two years ago. That was the last time I saw her. I kissed her in front of the whole school, and then left. I smirked at the memory.

Next came Cammie she said her name and her codname. Then she said that she didn't have a boyfriend! What the hell! I was her boyfriend! I think I made that perfectly clear when I kissed her two years ago.

All of my friends looked at me. Oh shit. I told them I was cammies boyfriend.

Grant was smiling like an idiot because Bex just said that he was her boyfriend.

Cammie and her friends came over to our table and sat down. I looked at her but then she looked down and ate her food. What was up with her?

**Time Skip**

I was on my way back to my room when I saw Cammie. I decided to surprise her and grab her from behind. She responded by elbowing me, biting me and flipping me over her head. I had to try really hard not to scream like a little girl.

"you have gotten stronger since the last time ive seen you, gallagher girl." I said and then smirked my famous smirk that I know she loves.

She sighed and held out her hand. I took it. She pulled me up.

"so how are you?" I asked.

"fine." She replied plainly. Yeah, something was wrong.

"how is jimmy?" I asked. I knew his name was actually josh but I called him jimmy.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't spoken for 2 years." She replied. I did a little happy dance in my head.

I looked her in the eyes. "whats wrong." I asked.

"nothing." She answered. She was lying.

"what's wrong? You cant lie to me." I said.

"do you really want to know?" she asked.

"yeah." I replied.

Then she started naming all if these reasons. How did she find out t about the truth about Blackthorne was?

"Gallagher Girl-" I started

"don't you dare call me that!" she yelled and ran away. I would hear her crying while she ran down the hall. Wow. It was her first day here and I already screwed things up! I had to go to see her.

I knocked on her door and macey answered. I asked if Cammie was there and she said yes. Then she left.

I talked to Cammie and she forgave me after I explained everything.

"will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out. Its official I am a complete retard.

"of course!" she said. I take that back! I am a complete genius!

This was perfect. Well, as long as she never finds out about my mom.

**(A/N: so how was it? I wont know unless you review!**


	7. no

"B-b-bex!" I stuttered. I was confused and scared. I mean I just found out that my assassin boyfriends mom killed my dad! And now she want to kill me! So you can probably see how even a spy in training can be scared by this! I mean, my dad was one of the best spies ever and zachs mom killed him. Which meant that shes really good. I suddenly felt dizzy and the last thing I heard before blacking out was, "Cammie! Cammie!"

When I woke up I was in my bed. Bex, macey, and Liz where all standing around my bed. I sat up.

"oh thank god your alright!" exclaimed liz.

"yeah! Why did you pass out?" Bex asked.

I pointed to the note on the ground. Macey picked it up and read it to herself.

"holy crap!" She yelled. Bex snachted the note from macey and read it.

"bloody hell, Cam! Zach's mom is after you!" she yelled. Liz grabbed the note.

"oh my gosh!" she yelled. Yeah, liz isn't one for cursing.

"What are you going to do?" Bex asked.

"I don't know…" I admitted.

My life is a mess! Its not everday you get a death threat from your boyfriends mom! Sometimes I just wish I was normal. I read the note again. What answers? I don't have any _answers_! And how do they know where I am? And what is the COC? I knew exactly the right person to answer these questions. Zach. He had a LOT of explaining to do.

"guys, can one of you go get zach." I asked.

"sure thing cam." Liz said. She got up and left.

"ughhh!" I layed back down.

"I know. Its kind of funny actually." Bex said giggling.

"what?" I asked.

"well Zach is really a son of a bitch!" she said and burst out laughing.

I couldn't help but giggle to! It was true! Wait a second! Why I am laughing I a situation like this!

I stopped laughing and looked at bex, "Bex!" I complained, trying to hold in my laughter.

"you have to admit that he is!" she said.

"fine. I admit that zach is a son of a bitch!" I yelled.

Just then Zach walked in. Bex started to laugh even harder. She was rolling on the floor. It really wasn't even _that_ funny!

"whats so funny?" zach asked, looking at bex.

"well me and cam we just agreeing that you were a son of a bitch!" Bex laughed.

"Bex!" I gave her a look. If looks could kill, She would be dead. Like really dead. "leave!" I shouted at them. They did as they were told.

"So I came all the way over here for you to call me that?" he asked looking confused.

"no. you came here to see this." I said handing him the note.

"no." was all he said.


	8. a mission to kill

"No!" he yelled and then he started to curse in farsi. Again and again and again.

"zach!" I yelled.

"sorry." He said.

"its ok I just have to ask you some questions." I said.

He sighed and smirked his signature smirk. Then he sat on the bed next to mine. "ask away." He said. He would seem calm to any normal person, maybe even any spy. But I knew Zach Goode well enough that he wasn't calm. At all.

"ok so first of all… who exactly is your mom? Because last time I checked she went MIA on a mission with your dad. Or atleast that's what you told me." I said angrily. He sighed agiain and ran a hand through his hair.

"she didn't go MIA. She is really the leader of the COC. The COC is a terrorist group. And her mission is to get you. And well… you promise you won't get mad out when I tell you this?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, I never wanted to be in it. But they recrute people from Blackthorne and-" he started.

"wait wait wait!" I interrupted. "you mean that some of the people here could be after me! Trying to kill me…" I ranted on.

"well no because she only gave this mission to one person."

"who?" I asked.

"ummm…" he mumbled.

"WHO!" I yelled. By this time I was standing up and screaming. He just looked at me, not saying anything. Oh no. this was not happening. A tear fell from my eye but I didn't care if he saw it. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Cammie-" he started.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed before starting to cry. I ran out of my room. I sprinted to a secret passage way where I could be alone. I started bawling. How is this possible.

Zach was on a mission. To kill me.


	9. trust

_I was running through a field. There was a woman chasing me and She had a gun and she wanted something from me that I didn't know. I continued to run. To the left I saw my dads dead body. I looked I to my right and saw Zach. He was yelling my name, but I just ignored him. She was getting closer. And closer. And closer. She was right behind me. She was about to shoot me. _

I woke up. I was panting and I looked around. I was still in the passage way. I guess I fell asleep here. I felt my face and I was sweating. I remember the dream I just had. It was really scary. The woman chasing me was Zach's mom, no wonder.

Zach.

Why did I ever even trust him? I thought about it harder. And then it came to me. Zach never liked me! This was just his mission! He was sent to get close to me and then he was supposed to bring me to his mom. I knew that now.

I let a few tears escape my eyes. I got up and left the passage way. I walked to my roommates were still asleep. I looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My mascara was running from my crying. I layed down and somehow I managed to fall asleep.

Time Skip

"Cammie. Cammie, wake up." Bex said softly, shaking my lightly.

"Mhhm…" I groaned.

"come on you need to wake up. Today is Sunday. We don't have classes. Here at blackthorne, on Sundays, we can do whatever we want."

"ok…" I said and I slowly got out of bed.

Bex was looking through the closet while macey was looking in the mirror perfecting her makeup and liz was on her laptop. The usual. I walked into the bathroom. It seemed as if my friends didn't know what I had learned the night before. Wait a second, they didn't! I had to tell them. I ran out of the bathroom.

"guys!" I yelled, peeking my head out of the bathroom.

"what?" asked Liz.

"guys, you might want to sit down for this." I said.

"Ok." They all agreed and they sat on there beds. I was pacing back and forth in front of there beds.

"ok so you know how Zach's mom wants to kill me?" I asked.

"yep."

"well, yesterday when he came here I asked him some stuff…" I trailed off. "and the COC is a terrorist group that's out to get me, and zach's mom is the leader. And the members are guys from blackthorne! But only one persaon was given the job to get me…" I said and looked at my friends in the eyes, hinting who it was. I guess they got what I was trying to say.

"WHAT!" yelled bex. "so you mean that your boyfriend is trying to kill you!"

"yeah, pretty much." I said.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled while getting up from her bed. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY BASTARD!" she screamed.

"no!" I yelled.

"and why not! Woah woah woah," she said walking towards me, "you don't still have feelings for this guy! I mean he is trying to kill you for gods sake!" she said.

"no," I said, "its not that…" I added.

"then what is it?" she asked.

" its just-Ughhh!" I groaned plopping onto my bed. There was a knock on the door.

"ill get it" bex said. I heard the door open. "You better leave right now or I will punch you so hard-"

"Bex!" I warned.

"Don't worry Cam, I got this." She assured me. But that wasn't it. It wasn't that I thought zach would beat her up, because trust me, I doubt he even could. Its like for some reason, I wanted to like zach. Even after what I heard.

"Bex!" I reapeated.

"what?" she asked, spinning her head around to face me.

I sighed and got up from my bed, and walked over to the door.

"Cammie, please I just need to explain!" zach complained.

I sighed again. Should I let him explain? If I didn't I would maybe regret it in the future, but if I did, then he might kidnap me, and bring me to his mom.

"fine. Guys, could you please leave." I said to my friends.

They obeyed but I could tell they weren't happy about it.

I motioned for zach to take a seat on the bed next to mine. He did and I sat in mine.

"Cammie, you have it all wrong! My mom did send me to get you but that was given to me in Freshman year. Which was before I met you! And well, I was young and stupid and I should have never accepted. Anyways, when I met you it all changed. My mom thought I was getting close to you for the mission, but I was actually getting close to you because I like you, Cammie. Actually, I might even love you. And I told her that I didn't want to do it so that's why she sent you that note!" he said.

"Why should I believe you." I snapped back.

"because, I love you." He said.

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was actually trusting him.

"yes." He said.

"fine, I believe you, about everything" I sighed.

He hugged me and said, "thank you."

I smiled at him and he kissed me.

I was doing the worst thing a spy should do. Trust.


	10. the Game

**(A/N: hey! this is kind of just a filler chapter! so yeah! but dont worry! something really important is going to happen! plzzzz review! here it is!**

The COC had said that if I didn't give them answers, they would track me down and kill me, but it's been 2 months since I got the note. And I'm still very much alive. The normal girl in my hopes that they found out that I don't have any answers, but the spy in me knows that they are probably planning something big.

Classes here at Blackthorne have been… different. I mean they are training to be assassins, not spies. So we had classes like shooting instead of COW. We also had a class called, poisons and weapons. It wasn't to bad, considering I am doing great in every single class, but it was different. So know I am basically an assassin as well as a spy.

Night drills. I hate night drills. We had to do exercises until we were passing out! Everyone except for Liz has gotten used to them by now. But they still suck.

Everything was normal. Well, as normal as you can get when you are an spy/assassin in training.

I walked into the mess hall for dinner. I spotted my three best friends and went to go sit with them.

"Cam! Did you hear? Tomorrow all of the teachers have to go to some important mission! So we get the day of classes off!" Bex Squealed.

"Awesome!" I smiled.

Just then Zach, grant and Jonas came over with a guy ive never seen before. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Probably around 6 foot.

"Guys, this is nick. He is new here." Zach said. I looked over at Macey to see her practically drooling. "Ok so Nick, this is Bex Baxter, Grant's girlfriend." He continued.

"Hey." Bex smiled.

"Hey" Nick smiled back.

"And this is Liz Sutton, Jonas's girlfriend." Zach said. Jonas and Liz both blushed like crazy.

"hello." Liz said quietly.

"Hey." Nick said.

"And this is my girlfriend, Cammie Morgan." Zach said while smiling at me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"hey." he said back.

"And this is Macey-"Zach started.

"Mchenry! You're the senator's daughter!" nick finished.

"Yep, that would be me." Macey said.

"You're beautiful." Nick blurted out. I can just imagine Macey beating this guy up for saying that. I looked at Macey to find her smiling and blushing! Like actually blushing! Macey never blushed! Wow, she must like this guy.

"thanks." She said and patted the seat next to her, signaling for nick to sit there.

Zach sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"hey." I said casually.

"Oh guys, after breakfast tomorrow I want all of you to come to our room." Macey announced. I wonder what that's about.

Time skip

After breakfast my roommates and I ran back to our room. We were waiting for our boyfriends to get here.

"Ummm… Macey? What are we doing." I asked.

"You'll see." Was all she said.

Four boys walked into our room. Macey got up and locked the door with a key and then sat back down on her bed.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"We are going to play truth or dare!" Macey exclaimed.

"NO! Ughhhh!" I complained.

"To bad I locked the door. Your playing." Macey stated.

"Ughhh fine!" I groaned. We all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Here are the rules, if you pick truth you have to answer. If you pick dare you have to do it." Macey explained.

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"For truth you have to kiss the person to your right, and for dare you have to take off a piece of clothing." Macey explained. This is how we were sitting: me, Zach, Macey, nick, Liz, Jonas, Bex, and grant. This meant that if I didn't do a truth I would have to kiss grant!

"Ok so who wants to go first?" Macey asked. And nobody raised there hands. "fine ill choose. Bex your up." She said.

This was gonna be fun! (Note the heavy sarcasm)


	11. truth or die

**(A/N: here is the next chapter! Same as usual… review! Plzzz! Yeah that's really it! So yeah review and here it is!**

"Truth or dare?" Macey asked Bex.

"Dare." Bex said.

"Ok. I dare you to… call Mr. Solomon and tell him you're in love with him!" Macey yelled.

"NO!" Bex yelled.

"Then take off a piece of clothing." Macey sneered. Bex was wairing very short shorts and a cami.

"Fine ill call him…" she muttered taking out her phone.

"Oh put it on speaker!" added Grant.

We were all trying really hard not to laugh. After 4 rings he picked up.

**Bold= Bex **and _italics=Mr. Solomon_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hi, this is Bex..."**

"_Ms. Baxter, what do you want?"_

"**Ummm… I just wanted to tell you… that I am in love with you!"**

Then she hung up! We were all laughing so hard. Bex just had an angry look on her face.

"Ok grant, its your turn." Announced Macey.

Bex turned to him, "truth or dare?"

"dare." He said confidently.

Bex thought for a second before smiling evilly.

"Oh shit." Grant said.

"Ok I dare you to put on a skirt, a pink skirt, a wig, and makeup." She said.

"Easy," said getting up.

"Oh, Grant that's not all. You have to keep it on for the rest of the day." She stated.

"But people will see!" he complained.

"Yeah… that's kind of the point!" she yelled.

"Ughh… fine…" he agreed unhappily.

Time skip

"Ok grant you can come out now." Bex said, signaling for grant to come out of the bathroom. He walked out slowly, looking miserable. He also had high heels on. It was hilarious!

"Oh my god!" I yelled. We all burst out laughing.

"next." He said, pointing to me "truth or dare?" he asked.

"Ummm… dare!" I said.

"Alright, I dare you to sneak into Dr. Steve's office, get my file, and bring it back to us." He ordered.

"fine." I said, getting up. Macey unlocked the door and I left. I walked through the empty halls. Everyone must be in there rooms, or outside.

I was almost to his office when I was grabbed from behind. I tried to escape from the attacker, but his grip was to tight. He slapped a napotine patch on my head and the last thing I remember before blacking out was, being thrown into a van.


	12. Meeting Mrs Goode

I woke up in a white room. I was on a bed. I looked around and saw that the only thing in the small room was a bed. No windows or anything. Everything came back to me. We were playing truth or dare, and I got kidnapped. I sat up and just stayed like that until the door opened and in walked a lady with dark brown hair and green eyes. I knew that this was Mrs. Goode. She looked at me and smirked. Yep, definitely a Goode.

"Cameron, darling." She said sweetly. "You can make this easy and tell me what I want, or you can make it hard." She said, holding up a knife in one hand and a bat in the other. "oh, why don't you come and take a seat." She said, pointing to the white chair, that she brought in with her.

I sat down and said, "I don't know anything." I said coldly.

"fine, if that's what you want." She said and she whacked me with the bat in the ribs. I didn't so much as flinch. Spies were trained to hide there emotions. She whacked me again in the same spot.

"are you going to tell me?" she asked.

I shook my head and stared evilly at her. "you don't scare me." I said. "Zach will come and get me." I said. She started to laugh like I was joking.

She sighed, "Cameron, you stupid girl." She laughed. "Zach never loved you." She said.

"Yes he does. He told me all about your little plan." I said coldly.

"No dear, that's what I told him to tell you. So you would trust him." There's that word Trust.

"Zach is still in the COC?" I asked.

"yes." She said.

"no you're lying." I said shaking my head, trying to erase what she had just said.

"Am I?" I felt dizzy. Was she? I didn't know who to believe. "so Cameron, are you going to tell me now?" she said sweetly.

I looked her in the eyes, "there's no way in hell I would ever tell you anything, you bitch!" I sneered. She whacked me again. I'm sure that she broke one of my ribs. Still I didn't flinch.

"your tough, Cameron." She started. "but not tough enough." She added before getting the knife and cutting "COC" into my arm. I felt even more dizzy. "you might change your mind when I tell you this." She said. "your father, isn't dead. Actually, he is in the room next door. You can see him if you like." She offered. "but on one condition," she added "You tell me what I want." I slowly nodded my head. She might be lying, but it was worth the risk. What she didn't know was that I don't know what she is talking about. I mean, I don't have any answers! She smiled and left the room. Soon, the dizziness over whelmed me and I was soon consumed by blackness.


	13. Missing

**(A/N: ok so I decided to try a new POV so tell me what you think! So yep! Review! Pleeeeeeeease! Here it is!**

Bex's POV

Where is Cammie? She was supposed to be back by now! Maybe I should go find her.

"hey guys, im gonna go find Cam. She is taking way to long." I said. They all nodded and continued on with their stupid game. I don't even like truth or dare. Well, unless I am the one making the dares.

I got up and walked out the door. I walked through the empty halls. She was no where to be found! I walked to Dr. Steve's office and she wasn't there either. What was going on? I started running through the halls. "Cammie! Cammie!" I yelled. No answer. I couldn't give up. I mean, this is my best friends we are talking about here. She wouldn't pretend to be missing as a joke! This meant that she was really missing!

I continued to yell her name and still no answer. I ran back to the room and ran in. "guys! Cammies missing!" I yelled. That got everyone's attention.

"What!" Zach yelled, getting up. Everyone else got up to.

"You heard me! She's missing! I went to go find her and she's not anywhere!" I panicked.

"Bex, she's probably fine, maybe she just ran into a teacher and she got in trouble." Grant said, putting an arm around me.

"No, grant! None of the bloody teachers are here! She's Gone." I whispered the last part.

"We have to find her!" Zach yelled.

"Goode's right." I said. I hated to admit it but, he was!

"we have to rescue her from who ever took her!" I shrieked.

"well how do we know who took her?" Nick asked.

"I think I know." Zach said, looking down. Then he suddenly looked up and he had determination in his eyes. "my bitch of a mother."

"but we still don't know where she is." I added.

"I do." Zach said. "its kind of far away though..." he added.

"where?" I asked.

"Well… It is to far away to drive…" he said, not even listening to me!

"WHERE IS YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER KEEPING CAMMIE!" liz screamed. Wait, Liz? I've never heard her yell that loud, let alone curse. We all turned to our petite friend and she was just blushing.

"Way to go Liz!" Grant cheered, while high-fiving Liz. Stupid, stupid Grant.

"Grant!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" he yelled back.

"Ok so Goode, just tell us already." I said.

"Ok she has three bases where she could be. Ones in New York, ones in California, and ones in Paris." He said.

"So which one is she at!" Macey yelled.

"I think the one in Paris. Well that's at least what she told me in freshman year…" he trailed off.

"Ok so how are we going to get to Paris?" I asked.

"I have a private jet we could use!" Macey offered.

"perfect." I said.

"And how exactly are we going to sneak out of the most guarded school in the world!" Jonas asked.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." I said evilly. We were going on a mission to get my best friend. This is going to be fun.


	14. Dad

**(A/N: ok so back to Cammie's POV! You know what im gonna say… REVIEW! **** Enjoy! **

Cammie's POV

I woke up back in the uncomfortable bed. I sat up and groaned. My stomach hurt so much, from Mrs. Goode whacking it over and over. I layed back down. I heard the door open and close.

"oh Cameron darling! I brought you some food." She said, bringing a tray over and placing it on the foot of my bed. "Don't worry, it's not poison. Id rather torture you to death. Poison is just to easy." She laughed. I gave her a questioning look. "fine. Youll starve to death if you don't eat it." She added.

She was right. I could either take the chance and maybe die or dont and definitely die. Looks like im eating. I took a bit if the bright red apple. Before I knew it the apple was gone and so was the glass of water she gave me. I also had a piece of bread. I decided to save it until later. I was fine. So I guess she was telling the truth.

"so are you going to tell me what I want? Because if you do you can see your father." She said.

"No. how do I know your not lying about my dad? I want to see him first." I said.

She sighed. "alright, but you only get 5 minutes with him." She said and left. This was it. I was going to finally see my father that has been "dead" for over 11 years. Mrs goode came back pushing a middle aged man. he had blood and bruises all over him and his clothes were worn out. Despite the blood covering him I could tell eho it was. My dad.

He walked in and just stared at me. I stared back. Mrs goode. Left.

"who are you?" he asked meanly.

"Cameron. Cameron Morgan." I said, still staring.

His eyes widened. "Cammie?" he asked softly.

A tear slid down my face, "hi dad." I said and laughed a sad laugh.

"oh my god! Cammie!" he yelled and ran towards me. He hugged me and by now we were both crying. "why are you here?" he asked.

"same as you." I said. " but what answers does she want? I mean I have no idea what she's talking about!" I whispered.

"don't worry. She just wants to know where I hid a project I was working on..." He said.

"Why? so what should I tell her?" I asked.

"lie. Just lie. We will get out of here. I promise." He assured me.

"ok." I said.

The door burst open, "times up!" yelled mrs goode. She pulled my father away and gave him to a guard. "alright so tell me." She said smiling.

"oh im sorry. The project is hidden. I mean I can't give it to you, I can just tell you where it is." I said. Total complete lie.

"alright. Were is it?" she asked.

"why should I tell you?" I asked.

"because, I have a gun." She smiled.


	15. the plane ride

**(A/N: Back to Bex's POV! Yay! I luv Bex! So yeah. And also there might be another POV but I don't know yet. Maybe more Zach? I don't know! So tell me who's POV I should do! Kk so blah blah blah and REVIEW! Oh and I changed it so now Mrs. Goode wants a project Cammie's dad was working on, not the alumni disc! **

Bex's POV

"ok so heres the plan." I announced. We were all sitting in a small circle, making an escape plan. "Ok so Jonas and liz will put all of the security systems on loop, and turn off any alarms. Ok so you know the only window in the whole school without bars covering it? Well, tonight, we are going to sneak out of that window!" I exclaimed.

"are you crazy! That is on the ninth floor!" Liz squealed.

"yes I am. And I know its on the ninth floor! That's what ropes are made for!" I said.

"I am going to kill you bex." Nick said.

"id like to see you try!" I said and then laughed. This boy was hilarious! Like he could 'kill' me!

Time skip 

"ok so first up is me then grant, then zach, the macey, then, nick, then liz, then jonas." I instructed.

Everyone nodded. I opened the window and crawled out. The rope was tied to the window. I repelled down the wall. Everyone followed me. When I got down I looked up at my friends.

" move your fat ass, goode." Macey yelled at zach. Macey and zach hate eachother.

"whatever you say, Mchenry!" zach said and then smirked that insanely annoying smirk. Cammie loves it, but it makes me want to punch him.

When everyone got down I said, "oh shit! How are we supposed to get to the bloody airport! We are in the middle of nowhere!" I yelled.

"don't worry, I got a helicopter to bring us there!" macey exclaimed. I love the fact that macey is rich. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love her even if she was poor, just it helps a hell of a lot!

"nice." I smiled.

Just then a small helicopter came into site. It landed on the ground in front of us. We all climbed in.

I looked around. Macey and nick were talking and macey kept on giggling. Zach rested his elbows on his knees and was running a hand through his hair. He was really stressed out! He must really love Cam. I looked over at liz and jonas to find them on liz's laptop. Then I looked at grant and jumped a little. He was just staring at me! I looked into his big blue eyes, that were identical to cammie's.

"grant?" I asked.

"what?" he said. Never looking away from me. I laughed a little.

"nothing." I said while laughing. I looked away and so did he.

"guys we are landing." Macey announced.

The helicopter landed and we all got out. "there it is!" she exclaimed, pointing to a HUGE private jet.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed.

"alirght lets go!" liz yelled. We all boarded the jet. It had 2 tvs, 2 couches, 3 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, and a mini kitchen!

I plopped onto the couch. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Don't worry Cam, were coming.

Time skip

I woke up with my head on grants chest and his arms were wrapped around me!

I shot right up and looked around. We were In one of the bedrooms! Im gonna kill Him!

"Grant Newman!" I yelled shaking grant.

"oh hey bex! Sleep well?" he asked and stretched out his arms.

"why are we sleeping in a bed! I fell asleep on the couch!" I yelled.

"because there were two bedroom! Macey and nick took the other one! So I offered this one to liz and jonas but they said no." he explained.

"then why didn't you offer it to zach!" I yelled.

"because there was only room for three people on the couches and if me, you, liz, and jonas all slept out there, there wouldn't be enough room!" he said.

"fine, but you didn't seem mind! You had your arms wrapped around me!" I yelled.

"yeah, cuz you're my girlfriend!" he said.

"I know." I said.

"so are you mad at me?" he asked.

"nah." I shook my head.

I got up to leave. I walked out into the main room. Everyone was already up.

Macey turned to me, "you might want to get dressed, were almost there." She said.

"how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

Macey laughed, "a long time. Now come on, just get dressed." She said.

I walked back into our room. "out." demanded. Grant didn't budge. I sighed and put my hand on my hips. "Grant, I said out. I need to get changed." I said.

Grant laughed a little. "don't worry, I won't look." He said. Yeah like Ill believe that.

"if you don't get up right now, I will come over there and punch you!" I said innocently.

"nope. Im not moving." He said.

"fine… you made me!" I said and ran towards him. I punched him right in the jaw.

"ow! I think you broke me jaw!" he screamed. Ok maybe I overreacted a little bit? Nah, I doubt its broken, I didn't even hit him hard. He deserved it. I walked out of the room and into one of the bathrooms to get changed. I could feel the airplane desending.

5 minutes later I walked out. Everyone was in there with there bags.

"We're here!" Liz squealed.


	16. brick

**(A/N: I really have nothing to say except for REVIEW! Yep, that's it! **

Cammie's POV

"you don't scare me!" I yelled. She did scare me. She could shoot me at any time and I would be dead.

"alright, so if you don't tell me I will shoot you." She said, smiling evilly.

Just Lie. That's what my dad said. "well, if you shoot me I will die and you won't ever know where the project is!" I yelled.

"oh sweetheart! I don't plan on killing you." She said. "just shooting you!" she laughed. Then she held out her gun and shot my left thigh. I squealed. I just couldn't help it, I know I was supposed to hid my emotions, but I just couldn't. "so are you going to tell me now?" she asked. 

"never. As long as I live." I stated like I was bored, and the hole in my leg meant nothing.

"ill be back tomorrow, and you better tell me or I will kill your father." She stated meanly.

Then she left. I didn't know what to do, we had to escape. I looked over to the brick wall to my left. Then I got an idea. A great idea. I limped over to the wall and started pushing random bricks, seeing if any where loose. I pushed and pushed and so far there were no loose ones. I pushed one and It seemed loose. I pushed it again and again until it came out. Yes! I looked through, my dad was sitting on his bed.

"dad… dad!" I whispered. He looked up and when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Cammie! What are you doing?" he asked.

"don't worry, these idiots aren't smart enough to put cameras in our rooms. I checked. I just needed to talk to you!" I said.

"ok, so what happened?" he asked.

"she shot my leg. And she said if I don't tell her by tomorrow she's gonna kill you!" I whisper yelled.

"don't worry, youll get out, I promise." He said.

"you said youll? Not we? Your coming!" I yelled.

"ill try, no promises." He said.

I sighed. "we are getting out." I said.

"lets just hope we get out before tomorrow." He said, then I closed the brick.


	17. the hotel

**(A/N: kk so I finally have some an idea of where this story is going! YAY! It might be bad but oh well. Read! And more importantly…. REVIEW! Kk so here is the next chapter! Back to Bex's POV! **

Bex's POV

We all got off of the plane, and walked to the nearest hotel. It was called 'l'esplande'. And it was fancy.

"oh my god!" I exclaimed. "how are we going to afford this?" I asked.

"don't worry, Ill pay." Macey said with a smile. Like I said, its really helpful having a rich friend.

Macey walked over to the desk and started talking fluently in French, but it didn't surprise me, seeing as we learned French in Gallagher. "J'aimerais obtenir la suite la maison refoulee s'il vous plait?" she asked. She was basically asking for the penthouse suite.

"Bein entundu, le nom s'il vous plait?" the man asked. He was asking for her last name.

"mchenry." Macey said, leaning on the desk.

"Parfaite, Miss Mchenry, voici vos cles de chambre. Vous n'etes chambre 345, qui est au 5th etage." He said, handing Macey the room key. He told us our room number and floor number.

"Merci." Macey said, before we walked away. The boys looked extremely confused.

"what?" Macey asked.

"where did you learn French!" Nick asked.

"at Gallagher." she stated. Then she linked arms with me and luz and started walking towards the elevators. The boys were right behind us.

"ils sont si betes!" macey laughed. She just called the boys idiots! Me and liz started to laugh to! The boys looked confused, again.

"what does, ils sont blah blah blah mean?" asked Grant.

"oh it just means that we you guys are so nice!" I said, trying to contain my laughter. Grant looked convinced, unlike his friends. Stupid, stupid Grant.

I heard a ding and we were on our floor. We walked out and found room 345. we opened the door. Oh my god!

"Bloody hell! Look at this place! This is is as big as a bloody house!" I exclaimed. Everyone else came in and had the same expression. Except for macey, that is.

"holy shit! It has 7 tvs! And all of them have PS3's and X boxes" Grant yelled.

"to bad we wont get to use them." I said.

"what do you mean?" all of the boys asked at the same time.

"we came here to rescue Cammie! Not play on the bloody tv!" I explained.

"right… how about for five minutes! Please! Just five minutes!" Jonas begged.

"no!" I yelled.

They all ignored me and jumped onto the couch.

"you better get your lazy asses of of the couch or I will beat you all up." I warned.

Nick laughed. "yeah, like you could beat me up!" he smirked. I feel kind of bad for this boy, I mean, he won't know what hit him.

"I warned you!" I yelled. Then me and macey started beating them up. I had Nick in a choke hold. Then I pressed his pressure point, and he was out cold.

"Bex!" Liz yelled. "why did you do that?" she asked.

"well, he said and I couldn't beat him up so I had to prove him wrong and-" I started.

"you didn't have to knock him out!" macey yelled.

"sorry," I said. "but he deserved it." I finished, under my breath.

"ok, so tomorrow, we are going to find the COC base and break Cammie out!" Macey explained.

"no shit, Sherlock." Zach joked to Macey.

"I hate you." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"whatever." He said. Then he smirked.

"ok so lets just get some sleep, and we will leave early tomorrow." Liz said.

"But we didn't eat yet!" complained Grant.

"then make yourself something!" I yelled.

"never mind, im not hungry anymore." He said angrily. He was so lazy.

I got up and walked into one of the empty rooms, I plopped onto the bed and fell asleep, not even changing.


	18. found her

**(A/N: HELLO! i have decided to stay with Bex's POV for this chapter. Soooooo…. Review! And also I wont be able to update tomorrow. **** Oh well here it it! Enjoy!**

Bex's POV

I woke up with Grant arms wrapped around me, again. I decided not to fight about it because I already was stressed enough. I got out of bed and walked into the mini kitchen. I made myself some toast. I was the first one up so I laid down in the couch.15 minutes and 23 seconds later, Zach got up. He has been really stressed, like me, so I decided not to bug him. Then came Jonas and Liz. They didn't want to share a bed, but I forced them to. Then came Nick and Macey. They seemed to really get along, even though they literally met a few days ago. I've never seen Macey this happy! I guess that all of her friends having boyfriends, and she was the odd one out, can be annoying. But now Macey has nick!

Grant was the only one still asleep.

"Hey Bex, Go wake up your boyfriend." Macey said.

"Ok," I said. I got up from the couch and walked into our room. "Grant… grant." I said, shaking him. He didn't wake up. "Grant! Get up!" I yelled. He just rolled over and groaned. "GRANT NEWMAN! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN-"

"Alright! I'm up!" Ha ha I can always get him to do stuff! If you were wondering, the thing I was going to blackmail grant with was really funny. I was when we went to town in sophomore year and grant and me were alone. Then Grant accidentally bumped into this really old lady. And he said sorry but then she started beating him with her cane! IT was HILARIOUS!

He jumped out of bed and he walked into the kitchen.

"everyone, come sit down. We have to make a plan." I instructed.

They all sat down and zach started, "ok so The base is underneath some store named… Gucci?" he said. He pronounced Gucci like goo-key.

"actually genius, Its Gucci!" Macey yelled. She was beaming. She loved to shop.

"ok whatever! Same thing! So anyways, the only way to get down there is threw the bathroom. But you will need a key. I have the only key so you will all follow me into the mens room and-" he started.

"Woah Woah Woah! I am not going into the _mens_ room!" Macey shrieked in discust.

"Sorry princess but its your onlyoption." Zach said.

"ughhh… did I ever mention I hate you." Macey asked.

"only a thousand times. Lets just continue. So we all go into the mens room, then you just follow me from there." Zach said.

"ok, lets get going!" Jonas said.

We all shuffled out the door. We walked out of the hotel. Then we had to walk 5 blocks to Gucci. When we walked in macey was already beaming.

"oh this is cute!" she kept on saying. I had to drag her into the mens room. Despite all of the stares, Zach walked over to a sink and turned it on, to a certain point. Then a finger scanner came up and he pressed his thumb to it. The area around the sink started to move. It was going down! This is so cool! We walked off of the floor thingy, and into a dark room. Zach walked over to a desk in the corner. The guard was reading a newspaper. Grant snuck up behind the guard and slapped a napotine patch on his head. Then we walked trough a door into an empty hall way. There were cells lined up along each wall. we looked in every one. We finally got to one and I looked inside. There she was. All bloody and broken, sleeping on her bed.


	19. The escape

**(A/N: Review like ur life depends on it!**

Cammie's POV

I woke up and I was in my bed. I got up and went over to the loosened brick. I took it out. I looked inside and found my dad even more bloody than yesterday. "dad, dad," I whispered.

He was asleep, so he didn't hear me. I sighed and put the brick back. I sat back down on my bed and sighed. This absolutely sucked. I had to get me and my dad out of here. But how! I don't know if there are guards everywhere just waiting for me to try to escape. I got under the blood stained blanket. I layed down and leaned my head on the pillow. I felt my eye lids getting heavy, but I forced myself to stay awake. I was just thinking. I had no doubt that there was a search team looking for me. But what good will that do? Who knows where I am! What were my friends doing? Were they looking for me? Were they just moving on with there lives?

Mrs goode walked in. "get up! You have something to tell me! Don't you, deary." She said. Then she smiled evilly.

"never. I have nothing to say to you, Bitch." I snorted.

She laughed and then suddenly stopped, "your going to regret that Cameron." she yelled. Then she shot my arm, twice. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't think hiding my emotions is possible right now!

Blood gushed from the two holes in my arm. She laughed even louder. "this is your last warning, Sweetheart." She said, before turning to leave. "oh and I love what you've done with the wall! you know, im not as stupid as you think. Ill let you keep it. But just remember, this is your last warning!" she yelled and then left. Maybe this woman wasn't so heartless, because she let me keep the brick! Wait! What am I saying! This is the woman who kidnapped me and my dad! Then shot me three times! I must be going insane! I don't know if it was from being tired, or the amount of blood I just lost, but I faded out into a deep, dark sleep.

Bex's POV

I looked in again. Yep, that's Cam alright! I tried to open the door, but to no avail. It wasn't suprising though. "guys, its locked! I'm going to try to break the door down!" I whispered. I was about to break in, when I heard voices coming from around the corner. I froze and pointed to another corner, where we could hide. They all followed and we just peeked our heads out. Mrs. Goode walked into Cammie's cell/room and she didn't close the door behind her! Yes! I motioned for my friends to stay there, while I go get her. Zach looked like he wanted to do it, but I wouldn't let him. I had to save my best friend.

I tip toed over to the door and eavesdropped.

"ok, Sweetheart, are you ready?" she said sweetly. Wait, What? Sweetheart? What?

"Nope." Cammie said sitting up. She squeezed her eyes shut when she put wait on her right arm, trying not to scream.

"ok, well I gave you a warning!" she said and held up her gun to shoot Cammie! No! No one ever hurts my best friend.

"hey!" I yelled. Oops! She spun around and started to laugh.

"nice of you to join us, Rebecca!" she said. Oh hell no! nobody calls me Rebecca!

I ran over and jumped on Mrs. Goodes Back. I started punching her again and again and again. I punched her nose and heard a snap! I continued to punch her. I was screaming, madly at the top of my lungs. She was bleeding a LOT now. I got off her back and held her in a choke hold.

"its Bex!" I snorted, before pressing her pressure point! I could hear more guards coming so I picked up a almost unconscious Cammie and ran. 

"what about my dad!" she cried. What about her dad! He is dead!

"what do you mean?" I asked while running.

"we have to save him!" she screamed.

"we cant! There are guards! And your dad is dead!" I yelled.

"no!" she said, before drifting off into a deep sleep. I handed her to zach and we started to run. We ran and ran until we were outside of Gucci. We were all bloody and people were staring. We called a cab and asked them to bring us to macey's Jet. We couldn't go to the hospital! The COC could follow us! We had to go back to Gallagher, and fast.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: ok so here is the next Chapter! …. REVIEW!**

Cammie's POV

I woke up in the Gallagher infirmary. I had bandages and casts everywhere. A nurse came in and smiled. "oh Cammie! Your awake! Is it ok if I go get your friends? They really want to see you!" she exclaimed.

"yeah, of course." I managed to croak out. She left and got Liz. Liz was crying!

"oh Cammie! I thought you were going to die!" she weeped.

"ummm… Liz. I wasn't going to die… I just have a few broken bones, that's all." I said.

"well, the nurse said that from the amount of blood you lost… she didn't know when you would wake up! I mean! You've missed so much! She said that you might die!" she said and then starting crying again!

"what do you mean! How long have I been asleep!" I yelled, and I sat up.

"well… about 2 months… or was it one? I cant really remember! I mean! It felt like years!" she cried.

"woah woah woah! I was unconscious for 2 months!" I panicked.

"don't worry! All that matters is that your awake now!" she said.

"oh. Well how is everyone?" I asked.

"well, zach was a mess! He wouldn't talk to anyone! I think he really loves you cam! And bex! Oh my god! She was also really bad! She was crying for a week straight, after the nurse said you might not make it! Macey, grant, jonas, and nick have been bad to! It just wasn't the same without you here!" she cried and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Liz… cant… breath!" I managed to get out. I never thought of Liz of the 'bone-crushing-hug' type!

"sorry." She said and let go of me.

"its ok! You have gotten so much stronger!" I said.

"yeah well, bex needed a sparring partner, because you were gone. and everyone else said no, because they were scared of her. She made me 'train' to get strong, So she would have a real competition!" she explained.

"oh cool! Where is everyone?" I asked.

"well, they are all on a mission. and they didn't need backup so me and jonas got to stay here!" She said.

"wait a sec! what do you mean 'jonas'! he is supposed to be at blackthorne!" I said, confused.

"well, that's something else you missed! Blackthorne merged with Gallagher! for good!" she explained.

"what!" I yelled. "you mean that- zach- and- what?" I said.

"yep! Zach is here!" she said. "he will be so happy to see you!" I smiled.

"what about my dad?" i asked.

"what about him?" she asked, looking confused.

"where is he! He was there! He was captured by zach's mom! We need to save him!" I yelled.

"Cam calm down! You must just be imagining it! Your dad has been MIA for a long time. He's dead Cam! Not coming back! The nurse did say that someone hit your head really hard with something." she explained. But she was wrong. He's not dead! Or at least he wasn't 2 months ago. Oh now I remember! Mrs. Hit me really hard with a bat! But I wasn't insane? Was I?

"no, liz! I swear! He was there!" I yelled.

Liz sighed. "I think they should be back by now. Ill go find them. Be right back." She said and then left.

Bex's POV

We were just getting back from our mission. Our 6th mission since Cammie came back. Since the nurse said that she might not make it. Its so hard to think that your best friends since like forever is dieing right now, and there is nothing I can do! But there is still hope in me that she will wake up, and everything will be normal again.

Im not the only one who was handling this badly. Everyone was. Even Tina! Well, it was really me, zach, and mrs morgan who were the worst. I sat in our room and just cried for a whole week! I mean I never cry! Let alone for a whole week long!

I still think about that very thing Cam said before blacking out. She said something about her dad, and that we had to rescue him. I think it was just her blood loss and that she was beaten my mrs goode, but I don't know. Maybe she was telling the truth. We never caught Zach's mom. I just knocked her unconscious for calling me Rebecca, and kidnapping my best friend.

I walked into the front doors of Gallagher and a tear slid down my cheek. I was still a mess. I don't think any of us, here a Gallagher will ever be the same.

"Bex!" someone called. I knew that voice. Liz. I quickly wiped my tear away. "oh my god! Youll never believe what happened! Cammie woke up!" She yelled. I must be dreaming. I blinked a couple of times.

"WHAT!" I yelled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the infirmary. And Liz wasn't lying! There she was, smiling at me. I ran over to her bed and we both started hysterically crying.

Liz left to go find everyone else. I couldn't believe it! We hugged for a long time, until we stopped crying.

"Cammie. Ive missed you so much!" I said while wiping away my tears.

"who are you and what have you done with Bex!" she said jokingly.

"I know I know! I usually don't cry… but I just cant help it! You could have died!" I said.

"but that's what I don't get! I mean, I remember being hit in the head a few times, and shot three times. But never anything that could cause me to die!" she said.

"yeah. Well the doctors found some sort of poison in your blood. Did she feed you anything?" I asked.

"well, just an apple, toast and I had some water." She explained.

"oh my gosh! She poisoned you!" I yelled.

"yeah well it doesn't surprise me. She 'promised' there was no poison so I ate it! I was so hungry! I was so stupid!" she yelled.

"yeah well, the nurse said that if you did make it. You may feel sick for a while." I explained.

"ok. Thanks. It all makes sense now! But what about my dad! No body believes me! But im telling the truth!" she yelled. Was I supposed to believe her? she did get hit in the head.

"Im sorry, I think you were just hallucinating!" I said. She was about to say something but then she didn't. She just sighed. "im sorry." I repeated.

"its ok. Just where is my mom?" she asked.

"she had to go on a mission. she will be back in a week.: I explained. Just then there was a knock on the door. The nurse walked in.

"how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"pretty bad. But I think I know how I got poisoned." She said.

"how?" the nurse asked.

"well I kind of ate some things while I was there…" she admitted.

"ok. That was our first guess, but we werent sure if you actually ate anything there." The nurse said. "there is a whole line of people waiting to come and see you. But only one at a time. So please finish up Rebecca." She said. I gave her a glare. "I mean bex." She corrected.

I said goodbye to my friend and walked out of the room.


	21. The Visits

**(A/N: REVIEW! OK so here is the next chapter…. YAY! Its kind of short. And also Character are a little OOC I think!**

**And I know I always forget but almost everything belong to ally carter! NOT ME! **

Cammie's POV

Many of my sisters (and brothers) of Gallagher were coming in to visit me, and to see how I was doing. The line of people had lessened, but I still hadn't seen grant, Zach, or Macey. I guess they are at the end of the line.

I got so many 'get well' card and presents. I stopped keeping track after 30. I had just finished talking to Tina, who never even talked to me before today, unless it involved gossiping or spreading rumors.

I was waiting for the next person to come in. the door opened and in walked macey. "Macey!" I said, excitedly.

"Cams! Oh thank god your alright!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I have so much to tell you!" she said.

"like what?" I asked.

"well… Nick asked me out!" she said, while blushing. Macey never blushed.

"that's awesome!" I said. Macey seemed really happy. I mean, I could be because I just woke up, or because Nick asked her out. I think both.

Macey hugged me one last time before leaving. Then Zach walked in.

"hey!" I said.

"hey he said back. Then he ran over to my bed and pulled me into a really tight hug.

"zach- cant- breath!" I managed to get out.

"oh im sorry. Its just I missed you so much!" Zach said. What the hell? Zach was never like this! I giggled a little at the fact he was being so emotional.

"cam, I love you so much!" he blurted out.

"umm…I love you to zach…" I yelled while giggling. He was being so different. But in a good way.

Zach started to cry a little. Wait what? Zach crying? This is new…

"Zach are you ok?" I asked, with concern.

"yeah fine. Better than ever!" he said with a smile.

"Good." I said.

"yeah. So much has happened." He said.

"yeah I heard. Like Blackthorne and Gallagher merging, liz becoming strong, and nick asked macey out." I said.

"yeah. Exactly."

"zach?" I asked.

"yeah?" he asked.

"well two things…" I started, nervously.

"what is it?" he asked with concern.

"its just, while I was there, your mom said that this was all still your mission. That she told you to say those things to me… to get me to trust you…"

"no, not at all! She never told me to say those things! Just please trust me!" he begged.

"ok. Yeah I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"umm? Yeah? I trust you, Cam." He said confused about where I was going with this.

"then you have to believe me, and trust me. My dad it trapped by your mom! Not dead! nobody believes me! They think im insane! But im not lying! You have to trust me!" I yelled.

He sighed and said, " I believe you. But, Are you sure you saw him?" he asked.

"sure? I talked to him! I know he is there!" I yelled.

"ok, ok, calm down and get some rest. There is one more person here to see you. And he has something to tell you that might…. Shock you a little." He said. Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

Grant walked in. Wait? What did Grant have to tell me? "hey sis." He said. Sis?

What. The. Hell.


	22. sis

**A/N: sooooooo…. Here is the next chapter! Review! And this chapter is really short… and pointless… so yep. Its really just a filler chapter that I wrote in 5 minutes so it will probably suck! But ill update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. Ally Carter does!**

Cammie's POV

"sis?" I managed to croak out.

"yeah, you know… sis as in…sister…" he said slowly, as if I was asking the meaning for sis.

"yeah grant, im not an idiot. I know that sis is short for sister! But why did you call me that?" I asked.

"ok… so while you were asleep I got this weird note from the COC. And it said that they knew about my little secret. And that they were coming after me, to…." He said.

"what little secret?" I asked.

"yeah, I didn't know either so I showed mom the note and then she explained everything. How I was adopted and that you were my sister." He explained.

"what! I think my own mom would tell me If I had a twin brother!" I yelled.

"I guess not because she didn't." he mumbled.

"so your really my brother… Grant… Morgan." I said, staring at him. 

"yep." He said.

then we hugged for a long time… "this will be awkward. You know, with me dating your best friend and you dating my best friend." I said while laughing.

"yeah. We'll make it work." He said smiling.

"So does everyone else already know?" I asked.

"only zach." He answered.

"oh, ok." I said. "grant? Can you go get the nurse?" I asked him.

"sure!" he answered while getting up. Before he left he said "see you later."

"yep see you later!" I said.

just then the nurse walked in and looked at me. "what do you need?" she asked sweetly.

"umm… can I… you know… walk?" I asked.

"yeah, you just need to use crutches. You can leave whenever your ready, but you cant participate in any classes." She explained.

"ok thanks." I said. I sat up and flung my legs over the edge of the bed. Then I grabbed the crutches leaning on the night stand, and got up. I was really sore. I made my way over to the door. I had used crutches before, so they weren't new to me. I walked out of the infirmary and into the empty hallway. I limped over to the elevator and got in. It went up to the third floor, where my room was. Everyone was at dinner, probably. So when I got to my room I just layed on my bed. I noticed that everything on me was healed, except for a broken ankle. I don't even remember being hit that hard. But to be honest, I don't remember much at all. 


	23. mom

I woke up to my friends scrambling around the room, getting ready for the day of classes. In some ways I was sad about missing class. I had already missed two months of classes, and I didn't want to miss anymore. I still didn't tell my friends about me and grant, though, I didn't see the need to. But on the other hand, if Bex finds out and I hadn't already told her, ill be dead.

"guys?" I said, sitting up. My three friends stopped at the sound of my voice.

"yeah?" macey asked looking at me worriedly.

"ummm… I need to tell you guys something." I said.

"ok? What is it, Cam?" bex said. All of my friends walked to sit on the bed across from mine.

"ok, so promise you wont freak out?" I asked.

"yes. We promise." Liz assured me.

"ok, so me and grant are… kind of-" I started.

"don't you dare say dating!" bex interrupted, giving me a glare.

"ew! No! I was going to say that me and grant are brother and sister. Twins to be exact." I told them.

The look on bex's face was priceless. She kept on opening her mouth to speak, and then closing it again.

"that's… umm… great!" liz said, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"so… what do you guys think? I mean you aren't saying anything…" I said, while laughing nervously.

"I think that's… cool… I guess." Bex said.

"yeah… I agree with bex." Macey said.

"oh ok. Good. And seriously bex! I would never date Grant!" I said, laughing.

"yeah, sorry about that." She apologized.

"its cool. You guys should probably leave, if you don't want to be late to class." I reminded them.

They all got up and walked out the door. I layed back and sighed.

Well that went well. Note the heavy sarcasm.

I spent a half an hour walking around my room, trying to find something to do. There was nothing. I don't know how im going to spend even a week not doing classes. Just then there was a knock on my door. I opened it and my mom was standing there.

"I thought you were on a mission!" I yelled.

"I heard you woke up and came back right away!" she said. I gave her a hug and told her to come in. we talked for a while and I decided to tell her about my dad.

"mom?" I asked.

"yeah?" she replied.

"you have to believe me. Dad is alive- or atleast he was! He was in the cell next to mine! I even talked to him!" I said.

She gave me a questioning look, before saying, "are you sure? I heard that you got hit in the head really-" she started.

"no! I didn't! why cant anyone believe me! I am not crazy and I am not making this up! He was there mom!" I said, and I think I cry a little.

She sighed. Why does everyone sigh when I tell them this? Were they annoyed by me? Do they really think I a little crazy? Or do they think I'm lying.

"please." I begged, quietly.

"yeah. Alright. I believe you. But only because I don't want to take the chance of not believing you, if he really is." She said.

"ok. So how are we going to get him out?" I asked.

She started to laugh. "_we!_ You are not going!" she yelled.

"why not!" I complained.

"because! You just woke up from a two month coma! Plus you have a broken ankle." She answered.

"the doctor said my ankle will be better in a week, if not less! Mom!" I yelled.

"no. and that's final." She said sternly. Don't you just hate it when moms do that. When you come up with a good reason, they just say 'no and that's final.' I think that they run out of ideas and just say that to shut you up.

Her voice softened, "just no. I almost lost you once. I don't want that to happen again." She said and hugged me. So that was the reason. She didn't want to lose me. I guess I have to respect that answer.

But that doesn't mean im not going to rescue my dad. Because really, who ever really listens to what there mom says…


	24. the rescue

**A/N: so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I started to pack my bag, with things I would need to rescue my dad. It has been a week after I talked to my mom, so the cast on my ankle came off and im as good as new. Today was the last day before I could go back to classes, so I decided to pack, while no one was around. I finished packing, and zipped up my bag. I was about to hide it under my bed, when Bex came crashing through the door.

"What is that?" she said, pointing to my bag.

"Umm… its nothing. Why are you back here so early?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's not early. You already missed half of dinner. People were getting worried to I came to find you! Now what is that?" she explained.

"Nothing!" I yelled back. Though I don't think she was convinced because before I knew it, she ripped the bag out of my hands.

She opened it and looked inside. "Why are your clothes in here? Are you running away, Cam?" she asked, with concern.

"I have to rescue my dad!" I yelled.

"No! Not alone! You can't go alone!" she yelled.

I sighed. "I am going. Whether you want me to or not. I'm going." I said quietly.

"Then at least let me come." She offered.

I sighed again. Should I let her come? There was no point in not letting her. I mean, it would be easier with two people. Plus if she didn't come, she would just tell my mom.

"Fine. Pack a bag. We are leaving tomorrow." I told her.

"ok." She said, happily.

Then for the next half an hour, Bex packed while I told her the plan. She agreed on what we should do and it was set.

Time skip

I woke from the sound of my alarm clock. It was 5:00, two hours before anyone else would be up. I woke up Bex and we got our bags.

We silently made our way to the secret passage way, which was the only way out of Gallagher, without being noticed. We were about to enter the passage way when I felt someone following us. I spun around to find an annoyed Macey and a sleepy Liz.

"Hey guys." I said nervously.

"Oh, don't you 'hey guys' us!" Macey whisper yelled. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's a long story." I said.

"We have time." Macey shot back.

"We don't." Bex said before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the passage way.

Of course Macey and Liz weren't far behind. "Please, guys. Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"Fine. You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Macey yelled.

"Ok, so we are going to rescue my dad." I admitted.

"not without me your not!" Macey yelled.

"Yeah I want to come to!" Liz begged.

I sighed and Bex looked at me. "Fine. But you didn't pack anything." I said.

"So. We will borrow stuff. Or we can always go shopping!" Macey exclaimed.

"Ok. So borrowing stuff it is!" I said quickly. You don't EVER want to go shopping with a Macey Mchenry. I mean EVER.

We walked to the end of the passage way. The end is a door that leads out of Gallagher.

I opened the one- way door that would get us out. The problem with this door is that it only works one way. You can only exit Gallagher through it, not enter. This meant, we will have to find another way to come back into Gallagher. If we even make it back, that is.

I walked out into the fresh air, which I haven't felt for months. It was mid February, so it was kind of chilly out. I got out a sweatshirt from my bag and through it on.

We continued to walk for 2 miles, to the main area of Roseville, Virginia, to get a taxi to the airport. I got into the taxi and told the taxi driver where we were going.

It took us an half an hour to get to the airport. I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone yet. Probably. So we would have to be quick, getting on the plane. Because people might try to find us.

"Do you think you could make some disguises for us, Mace?" I asked. That way, if anyone did find us, they wouldn't actually know it was us.

"Yeah, of course." She said.

"good." I replied.

We boarded macey's private jet. We sat down and all went to sleep, because we were so tired.

Time skip

"Cammie, wake up." Liz said softly, while shaking me.

I bolted up, not remembering where I was. Then I remembered, we were on maceys jet, on our way to Paris.

"why did you wake up?" I asked.

"Because Macey is ready to do our disguises." She explained.

"How did she get makeup and stuff, when we are on an airplane?" I asked.

"I always have an emergency supply of stuff on my jet. You know, just in case." Macey said proudly, from across the room.

"of course." I said sarcastically.

"now, come here!" Macey ordered.

I got up and walked over to the chair macey was patting. I sat down, and she got to work. When I was done I looked in the mirror. "oh my god." I exclaimed. I had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Macey gave me a few freckles on the bridge of my nose, and cheeks. Macey handed me clothes and got to work on Bex. I got changed and watched macey make bex into a completely different person.

When Bex was done, macey did liz, then herself. We looked completely different. Bex had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Liz had strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes. Macey had bright blonde hair and green eyes.

"ok. So we are all American teenagers on a trip to paris." I explained. "which means, bex, you are gonna have to talk in an American accent." I added.

"easy. I can do that." Bex said in an American accent. I had to giggle at that. I never heard my friend talk like that.

"ok. And liz. Did you make the fake IDs and stuff." I asked.

"yep. Already done." Liz said.

"great." I exclaimed.

"but there is one problem." This said.

"what?" I asked.

"well, you need a finger print to get into the COC base. And we don't have anyone who belongs to the COC." She said.

"or do we?" bex said, smiling evilly.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"we are gonna have to get zachary." Bex explained.

"no! he will kill me! No! no! no!" I complained.

"then we cant get in." Liz said.

"come on! We are freaking spies for crying out loud!" macey yelled.

"yeah, but we still cant get in!" I yelled.

"then why don't we find a member of the COC, knock them out, and use there finger print to get in." she offered.

"yeah, but how are we going to find a member of the COC!" I yelled.

"true…" she said.

"I guess we might have to go with bex's plan." I said, angrily.

I felt the plane decending, which meant we were almost here. Just then, the captains voice came over the speaker.

"we are preparing for landing, please take your seats." He said.

Wait a second, I know that voice.


	25. shoot

**A/N: sorry that I haven't updated in a few days! Here is the next chapter!**

Zach?

"ummm… guys?" I asked.

"yeah?"

"don't you guys, recognize that voice at all?" I asked.

"no?" Macey answered.

"It zachs voice!" I yelled.

"then go talk to him!" Macey ordered.

"but-" I started.

"no buts! Go talk to him!" she said.

"fine." I said, grumpily. I walked to the front of the jet. There was a curtain covering where the captain flies the plane. I pulled open the curtain to find zach, flying the plane.

"what are you doing here!" I yelled.

He didn't look away from the sky. "you are going to need my if you want to get into the COC base." He said.

"yeah but you still didn't answer my question." I said.

"I came to help you rescue your dad."

"oh. Let me guess. You brought jonas, grant, and nick to." I said.

"yep, there hiding in one of maceys closets." He said.

"I cant believe you!" I yelled.

"what did I do wrong?" he asked.

"I can do this by myself! I didn't even want bex, liz, or macey coming!" I yelled.

"face it Gallagher girl, you need us." He said.

I sighed and walked out of the room. I walked by my friends saying "it was him alright." Then I opened every one of maceys closets. I didn't even have to open them. I would just kick them and see which one made a noise.

I kicked the first one but nobody made a noise so I moved on. I kicked the second one harder and I heard a couple of 'ows' I opened it to find grant, jonas, and nick, siting on the ground eating poptarts. I rolled my eyes and told macey liz and bex. They all rushed over and they bursted out laughing when they saw them.

We let them out and I could feel the plane decending. "how did you go that long without peeing?" bex asked.

"we didn't." grant said, and then started laughing. Ewwwww!

"gross!" macey squealed. We all sat down on the couches and watched tv. The pane landed and we got off. We walked to the hotel that apperantly they all stayed at when the rescued me.

Macey got 2 rooms, under the name charlotte Johnson. She used a credit card that was also under the name charlotte Johnson, thanks to liz.

We walked to our rooms and we all put on fresh clothes. We told the boys that we will meet them for dinner at some fancy restaurant, macey recommended. Then Macey took a long time doing our makeup.

When we were done we walked to dinner and waited for the boys. They came ten minutes late. "where were you guys?" I asked.

"Grant got his hand stuck in a vase." Zach said, obviously annoyed.

we all started laughing, except for grant. "do I even want to know why you put your hand in a vase?" bex asked.

"no." Grant answered, taking a bite of his bread.

For the rest of the meal we were making plans on how we are going to get into the COC base, and get him. I have no doubt that after I was rescued, they made the security better. So it will be harder to get in.

We all walked back to the hotel and went to sleep.

Time skip

I woke up to the sounds of Bex and macey fighting. I listned and macey was saying how we needed makeup, and bex was complaining that there was no point. I walked over to them and told them to stop. The didn't listen at all, and I wouldn't be surprised if they woke up the whole entire hotel.

"stop." Liz asked quietly.

They were to busy fighting and didn't hear her.

"stop." She said, a little louder. They still didn't listen.

"STOP!" she screamed. With that they both listened. We all stared at liz. She just grinned and blushed.

"lets juts get ready to go." I told them.

Then we all got dressed and I went over to the boys room and knocked on the door. A tired looking Grant opened the door. "hey grant." I said.

He rubbed his eyes and said, "hey cam. Can I ask you something?"

"sure." I answered.

"why didn't you at least tell me you were going to rescue our dad? I mean, I could have come." He said.

"well you're here now, and that's all that matters." I said. Before he could respond I said, "just get ready and meet us in our room in 15 minutes."

Then I walked back to our room. Bex, macey, and liz were all covered in makeup. Bex had an angry look on her face. When macey saw me, she smiled. Oh shoot! I started backing up, but macey grabbed my arm and pushed me into a chair. Then she started applying my makeup.

15 minutes later

The boys came to our room, and we made the plan. We all walked to the elevator and got in. Now everyone had disguises on. We all looked completely different. We walked out of the elevator and we looked around.

That's when I saw them.

My mom, Mr Solomon, and my aunt abby.

**Ok so I am going to do this because it worked really well for my other story…**

**1-5 reviews= in three days**

**6-10 reviews= in two days**

**10 or more= tomorrow**

**So hit that little button right there…. And you can also do an anonymous review…. So REVIEW!**


	26. Dad?

**A/N: ok, so heres the next chapter! Sorry! I would have done it sooner, but Im sick. So I decided since I got a lot of reviews, I will update today. But I warn you, it will be short.**

What the hell are they doing here? Well, if you think about it, its pretty obvious. Either to 1. Find us. 2. Rescue my dad. Or 3. go on a nice trip in Paris.

Ok so im pretty sure its not number three…

So its either one or two. But which one? Maybe both? I don't really care right now. All I know is that we need to get out of here, and fast. Even with our disguises on, they would probably recongnize us, for many reasons. Like what are the odds of eight teenagers going on a trip to paris, during a school year. Also because they probably know our faces like the back of there hand.

So I pointed them out to my friends, and we quickly left the hotel. We hopped into the nearest taxi, and went to Gucci, Where, according to my friends, is where the base is. Why would anyone put a terrorist base, in a Gucci store? I guess that's what they thought was the least expected place.

We walked into Gucci and everyone headed towards the mens room. Wait? The MENS room!

"umm… why are we going in the gents?" I asked.

"it's the only way in." Grant said.

I was about to object, when Bex pulled me by the hand. I held my nose and we went into the bathroom. All I am going to say is EWWWWWW!

Before I knew it, we were shooting down, to the entrance. We walked to a desk where a guard was sitting. He looked up and started yelling at us. Bex punched him in the jaw. Ow! That will probably leave a bruise.

He backed off, and we walked into a hall, with a line of cells. I found the one my dad stayed in a bursted open the door.

That's when I saw him.

My dad.

Laying there.

Dead.

**Sooooo…. What did you think? I know its really short, but its all I feel like doing right now so yeah. I wont update for a while… unless I get a lot of reviews!**

**1-5= in 3 days**

**6-10= in 2 days**

**More than 10= tomorrow!**


	27. were coming, dad

**A/N: so heres the next chapter! I am TOTALLY OPEN FOR IDEAS! because even though I now where im kind of going with this… I could use some help… its probably gonna end soon. this is the second to last chapter, maybe. should it be? Tell me what you think!**

**And im gonna answer any questions…**

**Tasha- ummm…. ? **

**Haha yep. That's it! OH AND DID ANYBODY HEAR BOUT HURRICANE IRENE! **

**And…..REVIEW!**

He cant be dead.

Just cant.

Its not possible.

"Cammie…" Zach said, putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "im so sorry…" he said.

I ignored him, and walked over to my dad. I kneeled next to him, and held his hand. I started to cry. then I felt a pulse.

Sure, it was slow, but it meant that we still had a chance. I looked up at my friends and saw that they were all confused, about my sudden change in emotion.

"he has a pulse, we need to get help, quick." I said, getting up. "im going to go get the adults. You guys stay here and make sure no guards come."

"ill come with you." Zach said.

I was going to be my normal, stubborn, self, but then I realized not complaining could be a matter if life and death. I nodded and we ran. Zach handed me a gun. We ran and found a group of guards. When they saw us, they started yelling and chasing us. We shot them and continued running.

Zach pointed to a latter, leading to who knows where. There were more guards, chasing us by now. We didn't have enough time to use the normal exit, because the guards were now right behind us. We ran over to the latter, and I climbed. Zach was right behind me, shooting guards, while climbing.

I tried to open the latch at the top of the latter, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again, and noticed it was locked, with a pass code.

The guards were getting closer, and more were coming. Zach was having a hard time shooting them, because there were so many.

I tried the word 'COC' but it was incorrect. A loud alarm sounded and everything was flashing red.

It was so loud; I couldn't hear what Zach was saying to me. I yelled "what could the password be!" at the top of my lungs.

He answered something that sounded like his name. So I tried it. 'Zachary Jared Goode.' It was correct. More guards were coming by the minute. They were now shooting at us.

Some guard shot my ankle. I was now sweating, and bloody. I pulled myself up, and I stood up, and realized how much my ankle hurt. I helped Zach up, and slammed the little door shut. Zach had been shot in the stomach. His shirt was all bloody. I took my jacket off, and rapped it around him.

He smiled at me, and we tried to catch a cab. But we couldn't find one. The door that we escaped out of opened and guards came climbing out.

We didn't have time to find a cab, we had to run. I started to run, ignoring my bloody ankle. We ran through the staring crowds. We must have looked crazy, to any normal person. we were both covered in sweat and blood, running through paris, being chased my a group of angry guards. My ankle was getting worse by the minute, but we continued to run. I tripped over a uneven part in the sidewalk. I landed right on my ankle.

I got up, and tried walking on it, but I couldn't. The guards were running around the corner, so Zach picked me up, bridal style, and ran. We were only a block away from the hotel now.

We ran into the hotel, and to the front desk, cutting the long line. "what room is Rachel Morgan staying in?" Zach panted.

All the people in the line were yelling and complaining that we cut them, but when they saw our condition, they quickly shut up.

"542." She answered.

We ran over to they elevator and slammed the button. The COC guards were just entering the hotel. They spotted us. The elevator finally opened and we rushed in. the guards were 2 feet away, when the elevator door closed. Thank god!

The ride was awkward. Normal civilians were staring at us. We were both started to get weak, and dizzy, from the loss of blood. The elevator door opened and we walked out. I breathing was getting slower, and slower, until we passed out.

Don't worry.

Were coming, dad.

**Sooooo… what did you think?**

**1-5= in the 3 days**

**6-10= in two days**

**More than 10= tomorrow**


	28. the hostpital

**A/N: ok so im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update! Its just first I was feeling sick and then my laptop was broken! So im sorry! But im back now!**

**Ok so now that I got that out, im gonna answer any questions!**

**Zammieloverforever- no. they didn't make it to the room. They were almost there, but they didn't make it. **

**Bookluver- ok so from now on ill say what number I want like 90 reviews or 100 reviews or something like that! **

**And to everyone else who has ever reviewed- Thanks soooo much! I love getting reviews and it kind of motivates me to write**

**And all I have left to say is… review! Oh and also if anyone out there is a Pretty Little Liars Fan…. I kind of hated the season finale… sorry, I just needed to get that out. So yep… and here is the next chappie! Enjoy! **

I woke up in an uncomfortable bed, with my ankle all wrapped up. I looked around, and realized I was in the hostpital.

I couldn't tell the size of the room, because the bed was surrounded by curtains, kind of making this a room. I sat up and an instant shock of pain, spread throughout my bruised body.

The last thing I remember before passing out was running, away from guards, and to my mom. We were trying to save my dad. But its to late now. Who knows how long ive been asleep.

Hours?

Days?

Weeks?

Who knows. Images of my dad, wounded and dying, filled my brain. But my thoughts were interrupted my a nurse.

"how are you feeling?" she asked. Places a clipboard on the little table in the corner.

"fine. Where am i?" I asked.

"your in a hostpital." She answered.

"yeah, I know. But where in the world am i? what country?" I asked.

"your in paris, france." She said, softly.

"oh. Where are my friends? Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"your friends and your mom are alright. Zachary Goode, on the other hand, is not doing so well. He got shot straight in stomach. Hes lucky he didn't die…" she said quietly.

"and my dad?" I asked.

"he was rushed straight here, an hour after you. Some great friends you have Cameron." She said smiling.

"how is he?"

"im afraid hes not doing very well. He was almost dead, by the time he got here. He has been shot several times, Not to mention his bruises and cuts. But we will do whatever we can, don't worry." She said.

"oh. What his he doing right now?" I asked.

"he is in a coma, sweety. He has been since he was brought here." She explained. "the doctors cant predict how long until he wakes up."

"oh. So, is zach awake."

"yes, Zachary is awake. The doctors are performing surgery on him, as we speak." She said.

"how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"oh, only a couple of days." She said. I nodded and she smiled. "you should get some rest. I promise I will update you, and your family and friends can see you later." She explained.

"ok. But, one more question. Was the lady who did all of this caught?" I asked.

"im afraid not. She escaped before the police could get there." She answered, then left.

I sighed and layed back down. I rested my head on the soft pillow.

_At least hes safe. _I thought.

My dad.

At least hes safe, Even though I wasn't the one to save him.

But what does that matter, right? It doesn't matter who it was who saved him, as long as he is alive.

But there was still part of me that wanted to be the hero. Not the girl who tried, but failed.

The curtain opened again, and the nurse came rushing in. "I don't know how much longer I can handle your friends." She said smiling. "can I let them see you now?" she asked.

"yeah that's fine." I answered.

"ok." Then the curtains opened more, and in walked my first visitor.

Bex.

**ok... so it was short, but im bout to go to my friends house, and i wanted to get at least something out first!**

**soooooo...**

**if i get 90 reviews- in three days**

**if i get 95= in two days**

**if i get 100 reviews= tomorrow!**

**is that what you meant? or should i just say a the one number i want, and not update till i get that number? like i say i want 100 reviews, and i wont update till i get it.  
><strong>


	29. Not a chapter :

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! So yah I know I should have updated earlier just my freaking laptop has decided to go and brake AGAIN! I am writing this on my iPod so it will all be clumped together... I hope my laptop is fixed tomorrow! Nah I really want to get a new one. This one is old and always braking and it sux! So I won't be able to update until either tomorrow or later! And plus I strt school on Tuesday... Ughhh! And I have field hockey and soccer practice like 24/7 and I have homework... So I will update whenever I can! I PROMISE! :) 


	30. last chapter

**A/N: so heres the last chapter! Yay! I kind of just want to end this one because I have a really good story idea! And this is my brothers laptop, that's how im updated. Cuz he is hanging out with his friends so I stole his laptop… So anywho… im gonna give you a brief summary of whats happened so far…**

**Ok so Cammie and her friends find out zach, jonas, and grant are assassins, then they have to go to blackthorne. Cammie becomes zachs girlfriend, only to find out that his mom is trying to kill her! she confronts zach, and he explains everything. Then they play truth or dare and Cammie gets kidnapped! she sees her dad and then she is rescued by her friends. She falls into a coma for two months, and when she wakes up, she finds out that is her brother. She then tries to convince everyone that she saw her dad, and he has to be rescued. No one believes her so she leaves alone, but macey, bex, and liz follow her. they are on there way to rescue him, when zach grant jonas and nick show up! They try to save cammies dad, but he is dying when they get there. Zach and Cammie, run back to the hotel, trying to get mrs morgan, aunt abby, and mr Solomon, who are there to find the kids. They are almost to there room, when the amount of blood lost overwhelms them, and they pass out. Cammie wakes up in a hostpital bed, and now bex is here to visit her!**

**That's what has happened so far! Read to see what happens next! Here is it!**

**This is the last chapter… *sniffle* I think im gonna cry…**

Bex had a mix of emotions, clear on her face. But there was one that stuck out to me.

Sacredness.

Why was she scared? Because trust me, bex Baxter is never scared. And I mean NEVER.

She wasn't saying a word. Just starting at me, with her big brown eyes. She looked as if she had been crying, which is another thing bex Baxter never does.

"whats wrong?" I eyes were getting watery, but she continued to stare, not saying a word. "really, whats wrong?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled. "me? Oh, nothing." She said, quickly. She put the normal Bex Baxter look on her face, which consisted of a mask. Never showing her true emotions.

But lets face it, im her best friend, I can see right through that mask of hers.

"you don't have to lye to me." I said with a smile.

She sniffled and sighed, while taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "I didn't want to lose you again…" she started, looking into my eyes.

Her eyes were getting more watery, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"but you never lost me, And im ok now." I assured her.

She quickly looked away from me, and wiped her eyes. "yeah, your right." She said, putting her usual mask back on.

She stood up and headed for the curtain opening. "bex!" I called.

"yeah?" she said, spinning around, to face me.

"I never got a hug." I said, smiling.

She giggled a little and walked over and gave me a hug. "Im glad your ok. I really am. Im sorry I started to get all emotional, im not usually like this, just you being in the hostpital twice, in one month is a lot to take." She said. "Im gonna go get macey and liz."

"bex, sometimes, its ok to cry." I said.

With that she walked out.

5 minutes a teary eyed liz and macey came in. "Cammie! Oh thank god your ok!" macey yelled. They pulled me into a bone crushing hug!

"so how are you?" liz asked.

"fine." I answered. "who else is here to see me?" I asked.

"well, theres your mom and grant…. Jonas and were sent back to Blackthorne, because apparently this doesn't involve them…" macey said.

"oh!" liz started, "and that reminds me! We were supposed to tell you, that zach's surgery went fine and he is awake!" she exclaimed.

"what!" I yelled, trying to get up from the bed, but macey and liz held me down.

"hold on! At least give us one more hug before you rush off to see your pretty little boyfriend." Macey said.

I shot her a death glare, but hugged her anyways. She is my best friend after all.

They left and before I could get up, grant and my mom came in. "ughhh!" I yelled and plopped back on to my bed.

Grant gasped in fake horror. "what! Not excited to see your favorite brother!" he said.

My mom just shook her head and laughed. I laughed to. "hey grant!" I said. he gave me a hug and then I quickly added, "oh! You to mom!"

My mom rolled her eyes and walked over to give me a hug! "so mom, I know this isn't really the best time to say this but…. TOLD YOU SO!" I said, laughing.

"about what?" she asked.

"that dad was actually there." I answered.

She nodded and laughed a little to. "so im guessing you want us to leave, so you can see zach." She said, smiling.

I nodded, guiltily. My mom kissed my head and left. Then grant ruffled my hair.

"hey! You messed up my hair!" I complained.

"come on, Cammie. It was already messed up…" he said, then left.

I frowned and looked in the mirror. And I have to admit, I was a mess! I looked as if I had been run over, Twice.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and washed my face, before going to see zach. He had his own room, because his injuries were more severe.

I knocked on the door, and a nurse answered. "you must be miss morgan." She said, smiling.

I nodded. She let me in and then she left. I looked a zach who was sitting on his bed, smiling at me.

"hey Cammie." He said with a smirk.

I ran over and hugged him. He immediately flinched and I pulled away. "whats wrong?" I asked.

He pointed to bandages all over his stomach. I nodded, and sat in the seat next to his bed.

I took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled. "so how are you?" I asked.

"better, now that you're here." He said, and smirked.

I nudged his shoulder and giggled. "I mean, really. How are you _really_?" I asked.

"fine." He said seriously. The he looked into my eyes, "im so sorry Cammie. This is all my fault! I mean i-" he started. I cut him off by kissing him.

It started out as a simple kiss, but then he deepened it, and by now, we were making out.

we were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing there throat. I pulled away and looked up, to find an angry and discusted macey. "what!" I yelled, trying to hide my blush.

"I just came in here to tell you some good news… " she said.

"what is it?" I asked.

"your dad! He just woke up!" she yelled.

I got up and sprinted right to the room my dad was staying in. I walked in to find my mom and grant talking to my dad.

"dad!" I yelled, and ran over and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Cammie!" he yelled.

I pulled away, but then I started to cry, and hugged my dad again, and this time tighter. My mom came over and joined our hug, then grant. We were all hugging, and crying. Well, except for grant, who wanted to act all 'manly'.

Time skip

We had been talking for hours. Well actually, we weren't talking the whole time. Some of the time consisted of hugging or crying.

I was feeling an emotion I haven't felt for years.

Peace.

Its like the part of me that was missing my whole life, was just found.

My dad.

He was the part that was missing for so long. But he was found.

Sure, he was injured, but what does that matter? All that realty matters that he is alright. That we are all alright.

And sure, mrs goode, was never caught. But I know that she will be! I mean, really! We spies for crying out loud!

And sure, not everything is _perfect. _But who needs perfect, when you can have the best feeling in the world.

Happiness.

**Sooooo…. That's it! AHHHHH! I didn't know how to end it! I took like an hour trying to decide how to end it! But I got annoyed so I just decided to end it like this! **

**What did you think?**

**Review!**

**Sequel? **

**I don't think im gonna do one, but theres always a chance!**


End file.
